Maybe You're My Love? NOT!
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: After 5 years, Aiyanna Suzuki came back to Japan along with her father after when her mother chosen a different path at life. On her first day at Ouran Academy, Aiyanna and Kyoya were reunited once again, but they were different from each other as time went on after being childhood friends. But little as they know it, the two were arranged to get married.
1. Just A Dream

_**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! Bisco Hatori, FUNimation and Viz Media owns the whole manga and anime series! I only own my original characters in this story! So, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _A small five year old girl with long red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes were filled with happiness as she and her young father decided to walked towards a neighborhood park for kids to play, have picnics and even some fresh air._

" _Hey, Daddy, I'm going to climb up towards the top of the slide today." The red haired girl responded, as she looked up at her father who had brown hair and matching green eyes like her daughter's._

" _I know you can, sweetheart. But be careful this time, okay, Ai?" The young father named Junichi repiled, and the red haired girl named Aiyanna nodded as they can see many young kids who are her age and even a few years older._

" _Can I go play now?" Aiyanna questioned as she was jumping up and down._

" _Sure, have fun, kiddo." The young father replied with a smile on his face, before patting his daughter's red hair._

 _Aiyanna ran off before her blue shoes touched the warm sand, and looked around the play set that the park provided for the kids. She can see a swing set, monkey bars, a sandbox, a seesaw, and her emerald eyes widen in happiness as she saw the slides._

 _Running towards them, Aiyanna grabbed onto the ladder as she started climbing up slowly while looking up at the clear blue sky, until she finally reached the top of the slide, standing on it in the process._

" _Daddy look!" Aiyanna calles out, as she waved out to her father who was looking down at his black flip phone, before Junichi saw his daughter, having a smile on his face. "I am, Aiyanna Suzuki, Princess of The Slides!" She responded, before she felt someone pushing her down the slide, making her scream out in the process while grabbing onto something cold and glass like._

 _When her small body reached the bottom of the slides, Junichi ran towards Aiyanna as she started crying while she saw a few cuts and bruises on her arms and face._

" _Daddy…" Aiyanna cried, before her father picked her up into his arms, kissing her face repeatedly while walking back towards the benches. "Someone push me down." She responded, after the young father sat down to examine her bruises until she noticed a pair of glasses in her right hand._

" _Ai, who glasses are those?" Junichi questioned as he gently held up Aiyanna's right wrist for his daughter to see._

" _I… I don't know." Aiyanna answered, while looking at the glasses in her hand._

" _Excuse me?" A young boy's voice was heard, before both Aiyanna and Junichi noticed a boy with raven black hair and small brown eyes who was standing in front of them. "I believe those glasses you have belong to me." He responded, before the young father placed Aiyanna down on her own feet._

" _You… You pushed me down. And it hurt my feelings." Aiyanna replied as she grip onto the glasses in her hand._

" _My father told me to go apologize to you. And I'm very sorry for pushing you down the slide." The young boy explained, before Aiyanna slowly handed his glasses back._

 _But when the young boy tried to take them out of Aiyanna's hand, the red haired girl decided to place the glasses on for him._

" _All better?" Aiyanna questioned, as the raven haired boy straighten up his glasses before pushing them up._

" _Yes." The young boy responded, before he went into his back pocket and giving Aiyanna a few colorful band-aids. She only look at them, before looking back at the raven haired boy. "Please take them. I'm really sorry for pushing you down the slide." He apologized once again._

" _Thank you." Aiyanna repiled, after taking them into her hands and gave the band-aids to her father put them on the cut of her nose and even on her elbow._

" _Pssh, hey." Junichi whispered, before giving her some yen, and nodded towards his left_

 _Looking down at the money in her small right hand, Aiyanna looked back at the ice cream cart that was serving at the moment._

" _Go ask him, Ai. He probably doesn't have any friends." Junichi responded quietly as the raven haired boy began to walked away from the two._

" _Hey, wait…" Aiyanna called out to the raven haired boy as she ran towards him, before he turn around to face him. "I didn't get your name." She responded._

" _Kyoya Ootori is my name." The raven haired boy introduced himself with a small smile._

" _Well, I'm Aiyanna. Aiyanna Suzuki, but everyone calls me Ai for short." Aiyanna introduced herself as well, before looking at the yen in her hands. "I'm planning to get myself some ice cream, do you want one?" She questioned._

" _Yes, please." Kyoya responded, before they walked together towards the ice cream cart._

 _As they walked towards the ice cream cart, both Junichi and even Kyoya's father, Yoshio Ootori watched their children in a far away distance while Junichi was very pleased to see how the two gotten along. But Yoshio on the other hand didn't seemed to care about how his youngest son, Kyoya interacted with Aiyanna when he thought that the red haired girl could be an ordinarily commoner's child having a poor living status._

 _After getting a cone of ice cream, Kyoya and Aiyanna sat down underneath a tree where they were facing the park as they continue talking._

 _From which school they go to, and to how old they are, Aiyanna decided to ask just one simple question and it was…_

" _My Daddy works at a hospital while my Mommy works at a clothing store in a mall. What about you? What does your Mommy and Daddy do?" Aiyanna questioned, before licking her vanilla ice cream._

 _The red haired girl waited for his answer as Kyoya was somehow quiet while looking down at his melting ice cream cone which made Aiyanna confused, until he finally said something._

" _I… I don't have a Mommy." Kyoya finally answered, as he looked away from Aiyanna._

" _You don't have a Mommy?" Aiyanna questioned._

" _No, not anymore. She was sick one day and then my sister, Fuyumi told me that she was gone. My Mommy always told me to smile. But ever since that day, it felt like it was my fault since my own Daddy told me." Kyoya explained, he watched the ice cream melt slowly from his cone._

 _Aiyanna felt sad too. Believe that Kyoya was shamed from his father and brothers thinking that his mother's death was his fault. She believed that it was no one fault, knowing that a young boy like Kyoya couldn't cause harm to his mother._

 _Her father's words was heard once again in hee head, before she finally ask the question by changing the subject._

" _Do you have a friend?" Aiyanna questioned._

" _Huh?" Kyoya responded confusingly, as he turn his head to look at her face._

" _I mean, we live next door to each other. Maybe I can come see you and you don't have to be sad anymore, Kyo-chan." Aiyanna explained._

 _Kyoya smiled, before Aiyanna hugged which was somehow unexpected to him. His small brown orbs widen in shock, before he dropped his ice cream on the green grass until his sticky hands were slowly rested on the red haired girl's back._

" _Everyone needs a friend. And you need one too, Kyo-chan." Aiyanna responded once more._

 _It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship until…_

* * *

 _*BEEEEP* *BEEEEP*_

17 year old Kyoya Ootori groaned as he covered his head with a few of his pillows while reaching out towards his alarm clock. Turning it off, Kyoya quickly shut his eyes as the morning beam of the sunlight shined upon his small brown eyes.

"It was just only a dream…" Kyoya muttered.

Kyoya didn't want to get from his sleep as he wanted to stay in bed all day. But with him being an Ootori and Vice President of the Host Club, he has a long day ahead of him.

Hoping for a quiet morning, Kyoya heard his phone ringing as he saw Tamaki Suoh's number on the small scream, before ignoring it.

Only one minute has went passed, before his phone rang once more as Kyoya looked back to see Tamaki's number appear on the screen.

Sighing out of annoyance, he finally answered the phone.

"What?" Kyoya growled.

" _Momma! Why haven't you answer me?!"_ Tamaki questioned as he cried out, while Kyoya closed his eyes.

"I've just woke up." Kyoya snarled.

" _But Momma, did you hear the good news?"_ Tamaki questioned.

"This better be important, Tamaki." Kyoya responded angrily.

" _Our loving daughter Haruhi will be having a new student joining her class and she's also a young lady like her!"_ Tamaki explained with happiness. " _Oh, I wonder what would she be like? I bet she is a beautiful princess with such beautiful eyes that gleams into the sunlight like her smile…"_ He responded as he continue on about this new student, before he ended the call.

He didn't want to hear Tamaki's voice this morning, but it happens to be a regular everyday occurrence when the president of the Host Club will come up with great ideas to help entertain guests by calling Kyoya to make arrangements before the Host Club even begins.

But somehow when Tamaki talked about this new student, this was a first to him.

Laying his head back down, he decided to stay in bed a few more minutes longer until a loud knock was hard at the door, causing him to winched his closed brown eyes and narrowed them towards his door.

" _Kyoya-sama? Are you awake? It's time to get ready for your day at the academy."_ One of the maids who were outside of Kyoya's bedroom questioned as she waited for a response, before hear Kyoya slowly getting up from the bed.

"Please, give me a few minutes to have my morning shower and I'll be downstairs." Kyoya announced finally, before hearing the footsteps quietly walking away.

Rubbing his tired face, he slowly reached out towards his glasses on the nightstand until he accidentally knocked over his alarm clock. Finally placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, Kyoya saw that he had damage his alarm clock as the time setting was wrong for the morning, until he felt something cold on the bottom of his left foot.

Looking down confusingly, Kyoya noticed a picture that was taken back a few years ago as it had a younger Kyoya and Aiyanna as they were dressed in their Ouran Elementary School uniform. He pick it up in his hand before he continues to examine the photo, before placing down on the nightstand next to his alarm clock.

" _Everyone needs a friend. And you need one too, Kyo-chan."_ 5 year old Aiyanna's voice and words ring through his head once more, as he looked back at the picture.

Sighing quietly, Kyoya slowly got from his bed and started getting ready for the day ahead of him at the elite Ouran Academy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Somehow, I read the whole manga and watched half of the anime back in high school. But now I have a few of the mangas which I bought online, along with the full episodes to the anime on DVD and I started re-watching it.**_

 _ **It made me laugh and even spread a smile on my face, so I thought of this story about how Kyoya and Aiyanna got back together again after five years.**_

 _ **If anyone have ideas about what should happen next, I'm always here to listen! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review this story if you love it with all your heart!**_


	2. The New Student

_**A/N: I'm using real music for Aiyanna's music playlist, even though some of the songs are the newest and some are from the past! I don't even own these songs either or in future chapters!**_

* * *

 _'So peaceful…'_ Junichi Suzuki thought to himself quietly as he taken off his doctor's coat and hung it up, after taking off his shoes. Walking around his house in his white socks and still in his hospital scrubs, he walked into the kitchen and decided to make himself a nice warm cup of green tea.

Snacking on a few strawberry daifuku, Junichi can see two wrapped bento boxes for him and for his daughter, Aiyanna. He nodded with a smile, before pouring his green tea into a clean tea cup, before heading into the living room to watch the morning news.

Sitting down on the floor as the Tv played quietly, Junichi looked down at his tea as the warm liquid felt good on his fingers, before he slowly moved the cup up to his face. About to take his first sip, he jumped out of fright as he can hear loud rock music echoing loudly from upstairs and his green tea spilled all over his scrubs.

"Aah! Aw, crap!" Junichi responded while taking off his hospital scrub top, and cleaning off his chest before looking up at the ceiling. "Looks like she's up." He muttered.

 _Bad Reputation_ by Joan Jett played in her bedroom as Aiyanna was looking at herself in the mirror while she was already dressed for her first day at Ouran Academy. Aiyanna wore a blue and black flannel shirt with a grey tank top underneath it, black ripped skinny jeans and black Doc Martens.

 _'New school. New me.'_ Aiyanna thought to herself, before looking at her makeup bag as she pulled out her black eyeliner pencil.

Decided to go with a double wing look, Aiyanna heard and felt the repeated tapping on the floor below her as she knew that her father was using a broomstick to get her attention.

" _Hey! Turn that music off for a second and come down here, Ai."_

Rolling her emerald green eyes, she decided turn off the music before leaving her bedroom with her cell phone. Back downstairs, Junichi managed to wipe off the warm tea stains on his scrubs, as he heard footsteps climbing down the stairs.

"Yeah, what's up?" Aiyanna questioned.

"Well, I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon, and I wanted to see you in your…" Junichi started to say, after putting on his hospital scrub shirt and turning around to see Aiyanna wearing her normal casual attire she wore back in public school. "What are you wearing?" He questioned while looking up and down at his 16 year old daughter.

"Clothes. Boots, black jeans and a flannel shirt." Aiyanna answered sarcastically, as Junichi crossed his arms.

"Okay, here's one of the rules that I must constantly remind you, Aiyanna Suzuki. You know better to not wear shoes in this house, Ai, I mean, what if we have company over and you've trailed in stains on the floor?" Junichi explained as Aiyanna taken off her black Doc Martens.

"We barely have people over beside the mail guy." Aiyanna responded, as she held onto her boots.

"Two, you even act like your mother at that age. And three, where is your uniform, and your heels?" Junichi explained, before Aiyanna was confused at the last part.

"A uniform? I have to wear a uniform?!" Aiyanna questioned as she was surprised.

At her old high school, Aiyanna would be able to wear anything she wants, as long as she followed a simple dress code, like no revealing clothes or wearing makeup which happens to be a repeated violation for the 16 year old.

"Yes, at Ouran Academy, you must wear a uniform, not those punk rocker trash clothes." Junichi explained as Aiyanna look at her own clothes while the 48 year old father went upstairs. "See, and you didn't even notice hanging up outside of your room, Ai. It's such a beautiful yellow dress to wear." He responded, while coming back down the stairs with the uniform and heels.

"I'm not wearing that! That's too girly for me to wear!" Aiyanna rejected as she stare back at the uniform.

"Aiyanna, I'm not going to be arguing with you about this. Dress code was one of the violations you had back at your old school, and then you ended up being suspended with your friend Nozomi." Junichi explained, before Aiyanna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You are a smart girl, me and your mother didn't raise you like that."

"Oh yeah, then where is mother today? We left her, because she became a drug junkie and milked the hell out of you for your money, Dad!" Aiyanna exclaimed, before heading towards the kitchen to places her wrapped bento box into her old backpack.

Junichi sighed, before he followed his daughter.

"Listen, I know it's been a year since you've seen her. But things will be better. I promise you, sweetheart. Just try and have a good first day." Junichi responded, as Aiyanna wasn't looking at him.

"I will." Aiyanna finally replied back, before she headed toward the front door to put on her black Doc Martens boots, and grabbed her skateboard that was lying against the doorway. "See you later, Dad." She responded, before she left out the door with her backpack and skateboard.

 _'There she goes, Mio. She's heading off to school again. I hope she makes better friends than that Nozomi girl…'_ Junichi thought to herself, before he looked back at the girl's uniform which made his emerald green eyes widen.

"Wait! Aiyanna! You forgot…" Junichi started to say, as he ran out of the house with the girl's uniform in his hand, but he was too late when he didn't see his daughter anymore. "Please don't get into any kind of trouble, love bug." He responded to himself, before heading back into the house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Using her left foot to control her skateboard, Aiyanna was looking down at the map that her father constructed for her to how to get to Ouran Academy while listening to _Welcome To The Jungle_ by Guns 'N Roses.

 _'This damn map that this old man created… I know where the academy is but this a bunch of squiggles.'_ Aiyanna thought while balling up the map, before throwing it into the streets.

In a split second, Aiyanna accidentally bumps into someone from behind as she landed on top of the person, knocking off her violet headphones.

"Uhhh… what happened?" Aiyanna started to say, before she noticed that she landed on top of a boy student who goes to Ouran Academy that had short brown hair and big brown eyes. "Oh my god, I am like so sorry." She apologized.

"No, it's fine." The brown haired student replied, which made Aiyanna confused as she looked at him, before she was snapped out of it while she watch him picking up jars of instant coffee and ramen noodle cups.

"Here, let me help you." Aiyanna responded as she decided help the brown haired student. "You're such a coffee and ramen freak, aren't you?" She questioned, while placing them into the grocery bags.

"It's not actually for me. I don't even buy this much coffee and ramen for me at all." The brown haired teen explained, while Aiyanna picking up her headphone to wear around her neck and had her skateboard in her hand.

"Looks like you need some help carrying this. Where are you heading too?" Aiyanna questioned as she picked up one of the grocery bags into her left arm.

"I'm supposed to be heading back to Ouran Academy, before classes starts. But somehow, I got roped into buying a few things." The brown haired teen explained.

"Ouran Academy. That's where I need to be right now. I'm supposed to be the new student. Name's Aiyanna Suzuki. What about yours?" Aiyanna introduced herself.

"Haruhi Fujioka." He introduced himself, before she and Aiyanna started walking towards the academy.

"Wait, Haruhi Fujioka… That rings a bell. My father told me that I'm not alone at this academy. You must be a normal student like me, but you've got in by scholarship, right?" Aiyanna questioned.

"That's correct." Haruhi answered.

"But, there's one thing that confuses me. My father told me that you're a girl… You don't like the uniforms too?" Aiyanna questioned.

Haruhi laughed nervously, before answering. "No, it's not that. But would you mind keeping it to yourself, please?" She responded, and Aiyanna nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't kiss and tell. Beside, I really don't feel comfortable wearing some yellow looking dress. If my other friend from the old high school sees me wearing it, I would be a totally laughing stock." Aiyanna replied, before her emerald green eyes widen in shock until she walked in a fast pace which made Haruhi's brown eyes widen as well.

"Aiyanna, wait up." Haruhi called out, as she was trying her best to keep up, until she stood next to the red haired teen.

"I can't believe that this park still exist after so long." Aiyanna repiled, as she was looking around from the entrance.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Haruhi questioned confusingly.

"Back when I was kid, I had a childhood friend. We played in this park dozens of times, and even at our own mansions, before I moved to America." Aiyanna explained. "But for now, I wonder if he misses me, and hoping that he's still the same guy." She responded, as she looked back at Haruhi.

Arriving at the prestigious Ouran Academy, Aiyanna's green eyes widen in shock to see that she never saw a school not like this with a big courtyard and even multiples buildings that also includes an elementary and middle school in one place.

"Pretty big academy, huh?" Haruhi questioned, as Aiyanna can see so many high school students dressed in the same uniforms, and the red haired teen sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah, I kinda gotta feeling that I'm not going to fit in. I mean at my old school it was sorta like different social groups, than being all wealthy." Aiyanna responded.

"Just be yourself. On my first day, I couldn't even offered to wear a uniform and wore what I saw at my apartment." Haruhi explained, which left a small smile on Aiyanna.

"Oh okay-" Aiyanna started to say, before she felt two pairs of hands resting on her shoulders as Aiyanna's emerald green eyes widen in shock.

"You must be the new student." A voice from behind Aiyanna made the color go away as she was frighten.

"Wow, Haruhi made a friend which is a girl like her, Hikaru."

"And she even dresses like her, Kaoru "

"Aaaah!" Aiyanna screamed out loud after one of them taken the grocery bag out of her hands, before running off.

"What was that about, Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned as he was confused while his eldest twin brother was looking inside of the grocery bag.

"I don't know, but she will be in our class soon. Hey, Haruhi, do you know her? Is she one of your friends?" Hikaru questioned, while looking at the different instant coffee brands.

"She bumped into me while I was on my way back. Aiyanna seems like a normal person, but she did mention about a childhood friend that she vaguely remembers." Haruhi explained.

Once Aiyanna made a great distance away, she was breathing in and out after looking behind the corner to see that she wasn't being follow by who was right behind her from the gates.

"Great… I ran off and without Haruhi, I can't find the classroom in the fancy giant academy." Aiyanna responded to herself, before looking up as she can hear the lingering comments of the other students talking about her.

" _Does she go to this academy?"_

" _Do you see what that girl is wearing?"_

" _I never seen her before in my life."_

" _Why isn't she wearing a uniform?"_

" _What is that in her hand?"_

" _Is she poor too?"_

" _Get away from her, she means trouble."_

Aiyanna felt annoyed as she heard all of these quiet comments about her, before she placed her violet headphones over her ears and decided to play _To All Of You_ by Syd Matters.

While walking off, Aiyanna felt like she was alone here at this academy, beside her meeting Haruhi on her first day. She wanted to get through her first day without being called poor or having a middle class status at this academy, but she knew in her heart that she was tougher than nails.

But somehow, once again without looking up, Aiyanna bumped into someone once again as she fallen back while dropping her cell phone on the floor and the other person did the same, dropping his notebook and his laptop.

"Damn it, I did it again." Aiyanna responded, after removing her headphones.

"You must watch where you are going, young lady." Kyoya stated, as Aiyanna was helping him getting his stuff off the floor while she put away her cellphone and having her headphone around her neck again.

After getting his notebook and his laptop up off of the floor, Aiyanna saw the light glaring on a pair of glasses until she decided to pick them up for him.

But the red haired teen stopped midway from picking them up, as she was reconsidered the familiar shape of the glasses but they were a much bigger size.

 _'Wait… are these…'_ Aiyanna thought to herself before taking the glasses into her left hand and she watched the raven haired man from below opening his damage laptop.

Slowly stood back up on her feet, Aiyanna opening this eyeglasses as she watch the raven haired man squinting his small brown eyes at the damage screen of his laptop which he managed to see the cracks.

"Here, these are yours… There. All better?" Aiyanna responded, before putting the eyeglasses on the raven haired teen gently.

He adjusted them as he push them up close to his small brown eyes, before he finally saw a clear vision on the shoulder length red haired teen in front of him.

Both of their eyes widen as they stood there in silence, until one of them spoke up.

"Aiyanna?" Kyoya responded as he was still in shock to see his childhood friend here at Ouran Academy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So far, so good, what will happen in the next chapter now?**_

 _ **Ai: means love in Japanese.**_

 _ **Yanna: means "God Is Gracious" which is a Hebrew origin of the name.**_

 _ **Suzuki: means "bell tree" in the Japanese meaning.**_


End file.
